My Heart Will Go On
by 1cenaLifetime
Summary: LucasPeyton.Oneshot.Songfic.


Ok sooo...I've had this fic written for about a month. I was just too lazy to have it beta'ed until like a few days ago I finally sent it to get beta'ed soo...here it is!! lol. It's a One-shot songfic. I hope y'all like!!

Song: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion

Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own the song My Heart Will Go On or One Tree Hill. If I owned OTH I'd be Mark and -shudders at the thought- let's just not go there. lol.

**  
My Heart Will Go On **

**_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on. _**

He sat at the bar, a place that he's been at a lot this past month. He looked down at the ring in his hand. Her ring. It still pained him to look at anything of hers, especially this ring. He couldn't help it. It tortured him to think about her and yet, he couldn't stop.

He downed another shot as he thought of her. He missed her so much. He couldn't understand why she was taken from him.

He looked up and called for the bartender.

"Bartender!"

The bartender walked up to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Gimme another round."

The bartender sighed and said, "Look son, I think you've had enough."

"I'll tell you when I've had enough! Now get me another shot!" Lucas yelled.

The bartender waved over the bouncer and looked to Lucas.

"Sorry son, but I think you've had enough. It's time for you to go."

The bouncer grabbed Lucas by the arm. Lucas snatched his arm away and stumbled across the room and out the door.

**_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on. _**

He walked up to his car and fumbled with his keys. He cursed under his breath as he unlocked the car door. He got in the car, started it up, and sped away.

He was speeding down the road thinking about her. Tears started welling in his eyes. He couldn't help but cry when he thought of her. He decided to listen to the radio to drown out his thoughts.

When he looked down to turn the radio on, he wasn't paying attention to the road and he swerved a little into the next lane. When he looked back up he saw that he was on the wrong side of the road and a car was headed straight towards him. He turned the wheel hard to the right and swerved around. The car tipped to the side and hit a the side of a tree. The car flipped and rolled over a few feet down the road before stopping on its hood.

**_  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on _**

Lucas undid his seat belt and crawled out of the car. Once out, Lucas got up with his hand on his head. He turned around and looked at the car. It was totaled. He shook his head and turned around to see if the other car crashed. That's when he saw her. A vision of beauty dressed in white and glowing. The love of his life, who was known to be dead, was standing right in front of him.

He looked at her in disbelief and spoke.

"Peyton?"

"Hello Lucas." She said.

He walked over to her slowly and stopped right in front of her.

**_  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _**

"Is that really you?" He asked, still disbelieving.

"Yes. It's really me." Peyton answered.

Lucas slowly brought his hand up to her face. He touched her cheek to make sure she wasn't just a hallucination. She wasn't. She was really there.

He immediately took her into his arms and held her tight. His vision was blurred by the tears welling in his eyes as he ended the embrace, and looked at her before speaking.

**_  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one _**

"But h-how is this p-possible?" He stammered.

"You." She answered.

"Me? What do you mean me?"

"You need help going on. I'm here to help you move on." She responded.

"I don't think I can Peyt. I miss you so much. So damn much." He said, a few tears escaping his eyes.

**_  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_**

"I know you do but I'm with you Luke. You know that." She said as she wiped the few tears that managed to escape from his eyes away.

"It isn't the same. I can't hold you. I can't touch you. I can't kiss you. I'll never…I'll never make love to you again." He said.

"I know it hurts but you'll get passed it. I promise."

**_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on _**

"No I won't Peyt."

"Yes you will."

" I can't. I can't live with out you. You're my, everything, Peyt. I loved you with all I had. I still do. I can't just…forget that."

"I'm not saying forget Lucas. Just know that you can go on and I'll still be with you."

**_Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _**

"How? How can you still be with me? You're dead!" Lucas yelled, tears flowing freely.

**_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on _**

"How? How? This is how." Peyton said as she put her hand on his chest, over his heart.

"In here. Keep me alive in here, Lucas. AS long as you do that you'll be able to go on. You won't forget me. You can keep me alive in your heart."

Lucas looked down at her hand, which was over his heart. He took her hand in his, looked her in the eye, and spoke.

"You're already there Peyt. You never left."

"Exactly. I'll always be with you." She said

"You're safe here Peyt, in my heart. I won't forget. Though my heart will go on, one thing will always remain, you."

"And you're in mine. Don't worry Luke. We'll be together again some day. Then, we'll be together forever. Just like this."

There was a short silence after she said this. The both knew it was time for her to go.

"I'm gonna miss you Peyt." Lucas said.

"You won't have to. I'll be in your heart."

He smiled as he looked at her, taking in her features. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with the same amount of passion and love. When the kiss ended, they both took a step back. Lucas smiled at Peyton and said

"I guess I'll be seeing you Peyt."

"Yea. One day you will."

He took her in his arms one last time and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too Luke. Always."

**_  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart _**

As he closed his eyes a flash of white light surrounded them. When he opened his eyes, he was in a light blue room that he recognized to be a hospital room. He looked to his left and noticed his mother sitting there asleep. He smiled. Then he turned his head the end table next to his bed and noticed a note with very familiar handwriting on it. He picked it up and read it.

Lucas,

Remember, I'll always love you and I'll always be with you. If you ever need me, just look in you r heart. I'll be there. Always.

Love forever,

Peyton

He smiled at what he read. Then, he looked to the ceiling and said

"You're safe in my heart Peyt. You'll always be safe there. I'll be seein' ya." Then, he put the note in the drawer, lie back, and fell asleep not afraid of going on for the first time in a month.

**_And my heart will go on and on _**

Ok so IMO it's a little cheesy towards the end but in the romantic cheesy angsty because she's still dead kinda way. Does that make sense? Probably not. Ugh...I hate my cheesy writing. Blahhhh. lol. N e wayz...hope it was descent. Please Review!!

I would like to thank my Beta Loco a.k.a. Christina. Thx for betaing my fics!!


End file.
